wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
January 19, 2009 Monday Night RAW
The January 19, 2009 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on January 19, 2009 at the Allstate Arena in Chicago, Illinois. Episode Summary Kelly Kelly vs Beth Phoenix Though it's been clear that Kelly Kelly has greatly improved her in-ring ability in recent weeks, her quickness and agility just weren't enough when she stepped into the ring with Women's Champion Beth Phoenix. The Glamazon used her immense strength and power to put down the blond bombshell, lending credence to her claim as the most dominant Diva. Santino Marella suggested "Glamarella" take on Rosa Mendes as an intern Following the match, Phoenix met up with her beau, Santino Marella, who had a special surprise for her: The Glamazon's crazed No. 1 fan, Rosa Mendes. The Italian Superstar was eager to bring Mendes on as an intern, but Phoenix reserved judgment. After the Women's Champion took her leave, Marella told Mendes that he knows how she can impress The Glamazon. Randy Orton confronts Stephanie McMahon, who slaps him for his insolence While celebrating his earlier victory with his "Legacy," Randy Orton learned from Ted DiBiase and Cody Rhodes that former potential "Legacy" members Manu and Sim Snuka were seen speaking with Stephanie McMahon, and that there were rumors that she might fire the Legend Killer as she did Chris Jericho the week prior. Intending to hedge his bets, Orton went to suck up to the Executive Vice President, who promptly saw through his brownnosing. The third-generation Superstar then let loose on Stephanie, saying that she hasn't done anything worthwhile, and that after her father returns, she'll be out of a job, causing the woman who runs Raw to slap the insulting Orton. Chris Jericho returned per Mr. McMahon's request Following the match, Stephanie McMahon walked into her office to find none other than Chris Jericho, whom she had fired the week before, waiting for her. The first-ever Undisputed Champion revealed to the Executive Vice President that her father, Mr. McMahon was allowing him a chance to speak his peace after the Chairman's much heralded return, and that he didn't plan on holding anything back regarding his treatment at Stephanie's hands. Melina vs Jillian Melina picked up momentum going into her Women's Championship Match this Sunday by defeating Jillian. But after putting Raw's tone-deaf songstress down, Melina was once again attacked by Rosa Mendes, this time at Santino Marella's suggestion. Before The Glamazon's potential "intern" could do much damage however, Women's Champion Beth Phoenix herself entered the ring, casting Mendes aside in order to get some licks in on her Royal Rumble opponent. Though Phoenix's beau, Santino Marella was clearly expecting a thank you from the Women's Champion, he got no such thing as she refused to hug him after stating that she doesn't need anyone's help to defeat Melina. Mr. McMahon returned to RAW Making his much anticipated return to Raw, Mr. McMahon announced to the WWE Universe that six months after his life-threatening accident, he is totally recovered and feels better than ever. After allowing Chris Jericho to speak his peace about Stephanie McMahon and the way she's run the show, Mr. McMahon allowed his daughter to make the decision whether to rehire Jericho and place him back in the Royal Rumble. The Executive Vice President decided that she would reinstate the first-ever Undisputed Champion, but only on the condition that he apologize to her as well as the entire WWE Universe. Eating humble pie, Jericho apologized, rendering himself as hypocritical as he claims our fans are. The McMahons were then interrupted by Randy Orton, demanding an apology from Stephanie for slapping him, and continuing to treat her with extreme disrespect. The Executive Vice President attempted to slap Orton, but Mr. McMahon stopped her, insisting that he deal with the Legend Killer himself. The Chairman then demanded that Orton treat his family with respect and apologize right then and there. The third-generation Superstar refused, and when Mr. McMahon attempted to fire him, Orton responded with a slap and his vicious punt to the head, forcing the Chairman to be carried from the ring by EMTs. Results * Singles Match: Beth Phoenix defeated Kelly Kelly * No Disqualification Match for the Intercontinental Championship: CM Punk defeated William Regal © (w/ Layla) * Singles Match: Melina defeated Jillian Other on-screen talent * Ring announcer: Lilian Garcia Category:2009 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Kelly Kelly Category:Beth Phoenix Category:Episodes featuring Rosa Mendes Category:Layla Category:Episodes featuring Stephanie McMahon Category:Episodes featuring Jillian Hall Category:Episodes featuring Lilian Garcia Category:Episodes featuring Mickie James Category:Candice Michelle Category:WWE television episodes